1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to network communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing network mediated services to a user of a mobile communication device.
2. Background Art
Modern recreational venues such as theme parks and destination resort properties are often large complex physical spaces hosting a wide variety of diverse attractions. These large venue configurations are enabled in part by modern communications technology, which is capable of providing support for and coordination of multiple functions over large spaces, through local area networking for example. As a result, although individual visitors to modern recreational venues are likely to be presented with more diversionary options than ever before, they may be hindered by the very attributes of venue size and variety in their ability to locate and enjoy the specific attractions they may find most desirable.
A conventional solution to providing logistical support to visitors to a large recreational venue is familiar to anyone who has visited a theme park or zoo. Visitors, upon entry to the venue, are typically provided with a printed map of the venue property and a printed list of present events. The present events listing may be updated and printed daily, for example, and may alert the visitor to temporary attraction closings and portions of the venue undergoing maintenance, as well as inform them of new attractions, the timing and location of performances, and the hours of operation of dining facilities. Together, the printed map and events listing are intended to provide the visitor with logistical support sufficient to make their visit enjoyable.
Although perhaps useful in encouraging a visitor to plan their outing, and providing basic information to assist the visitor in organizing those plans, this conventional approach to providing logistical support to a visitor may be inadequate on several grounds. A primary deficiency of the conventional approach is that the information provided by the printed materials is static when viewed by reference to the duration of a typical visit. For example, since the materials are normally updated and printed daily, while a typical venue visit may last less than a day, changes occurring during a shorter time window pertinent to the visitor experience are not reflected in the printed materials. As a result, such timely and relevant information as changing foot traffic congestion patterns throughout the venue, attraction wait times, anticipated seating delays at dining locations within the venue, and notifications of the availability of desired products or services may be unavailable to a visitor or difficult to access.
Moreover, the conventional approach to merely publishing logistical information places a substantial burden of the work of planning on the visitor, which may further compromise visitor enjoyment. After all, an outing to a recreational venue is typically a leisure activity, undertaken for the purposes of pleasurable diversion and/or relaxation. Under those circumstances, requiring a visitor to formulate a sophisticated exploration strategy and seek out information updates relevant to that strategy in order to extract value from the outing, may produce visitor frustration, and even consumer dissatisfaction, which could have undesirable consequences for the venue host.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing solutions to deliver logistical planning and other value added services to visitors.